


The Politics of Gifting

by evilmouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chimaera Crew (Star Wars), Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Life Day (Star Wars), Matchmaking, Secret Santa, happy holidays, in a GFFA, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: A random gift exchange celebrating Life Day with theChimaeracrew and a certain politician from Lothal...what could go wrong?
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68
Collections: Once Bitten - Thryce Shy





	The Politics of Gifting

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd gift to my fandom friends this holiday season. Thank you for a year of Thryce-tastic romance <3

Karyn Faro tamped down the nervousness tingling along her skin. She’d served almost a year aboard the _Chimaera_ as Grand Admiral Thrawn’s First Officer, and still felt like she’d been summoned to the principal’s office anytime he unexpectedly commed her.

“Yes Grand Admiral?” 

Her voice was even, smooth. Just because she _felt_ like an adolescent with a guilty conscience didn’t mean professionalism didn’t win out. Faro wasn’t an amateur.

“Commander Faro, please report to my office at your earliest convenience.”

Thrawn’s tone was always so modulated. Almost mellow, one could say. Faro could count the number of times she’d heard him raise it on her fingers, and didn’t particularly care to remember them.

“On my way, sir.”

Thumbing off the comm, she was already striding with a purpose towards the command deck turbolift. As she walked, Faro mentally ticked off the possible reasons for the meeting. The Seventh Fleet was in orbit over Lothal, and the crew was looking forward to planetside leave, with rotational schedules already set for the upcoming Life Day holiday. There were no outstanding maintenance issues, and all the officers were current on their trainings. Faro was nothing if not conscientious, so she tried to relax as she turned down the hallway to Thrawn’s personal command center.

The massive portal slid open as she approached. Thrawn had been monitoring the corridor for her arrival. Not, typically, a good sign. Impatience was rare in her Commanding Officer, and the ripple of apprehension turned into a controlled flood as Faro entered the room.

The Grand Admiral sat, imperious and impassive behind his curved desk. He gestured with one hand towards a plush guest chair opposite, his other holding an illuminated datapad. This wasn’t a quick meeting then, or an operational report, Faro surmised.

She sat, knees tightly together, as the door clicked softly behind her back.

Thrawn placed the datapad soundlessly on the glossy surface between them, and threaded his long blue fingers together.

“Commander, I require your counsel.”

“I’m at your service, Grand Admiral.”

Faro had zero idea what was coming, but her boss’ tone was not agitated, a good sign. She certainly wanted to avoid being the source of, or witnessing, any disappointments. 

“It is regarding the crew’s Life Day gift exchange.”

Faro managed to keep her eyebrows from rising, but couldn’t stop her forehead from wrinkling at his words. The entire ship enjoyed the tradition, and Thrawn had seemed to understand the practice when she’d explained how it worked the week prior. It was quite simple: subordinates and superiors were forbidden from exchanging gifts, per Imperial regulations. However, a random exchange, with all ranks participating, was an accepted detour around the rules. And good for morale.

“Yes sir?”

“There seems to have been a mistake…” He slid the datapad over to her and Faro glanced down at the screen. “With my assigned crewmember.”

The name on the screen was Governor Arihnda Pryce. Faro stifled a smile, far more difficult than controlling her other facial expressions. She made herself meet Thrawn’s glowing gaze. Why would he think it was a mistake? Then it dawned upon her.

“Governor Pryce was on the bridge when we initiated the gift exchange, when the chance droid went around.” Faro now allowed the smile she’d been suppressing. “While not technically one of the crew, the Governor is often on the ship, and it seemed appropriate to include her in our celebration.” She swallowed, seeing Thrawn did not look pleased. “Sir,” she finished.

“I see.” He templed his fingers and indicated the datapad with his pointed chin. “I have not participated in this practice before, Commander. Tell me,” he leaned forward, eyes searing in their intensity, “is it permitted to trade recipients with another person? To switch assignments?”

The question surprised Faro, too quickly for her to hide rounded eyes and parted lips at his words. There was more than a little gossip about the Grand Admiral and his frequent companion, Lothal’s young, ambitious, and unattached governor. While she didn’t join in the idle chatter, Faro also hadn’t discounted the possibility that something was going on. Pryce was attractive, and clearly admired the Grand Admiral, and Thrawn, Faro had to admit, was handsome in a rigid sort of way, and clearly liked being admired. It seemed like a logical fit, although no one dared to inquire outright. Neither of the high-ranking Imperials seemed to have any external romantic interests, so of course people talked. Faro had assumed her CO would be discreet with such entanglements, so didn’t necessarily expect to know much about Thrawn’s love life, in any event. Nor did she wish to, truth be told.

“Your reaction indicates a trade is unacceptable, then?” Thrawn asked before she could answer.

“No, no sir, not at all.” Faro sat straighter, glad he’d misinterpreted her expression and trying to think how best to phrase her reply. “In fact, many of the crew actively _try_ to trade, to get assigned someone they are friends with, or,” she concentrated on keeping her voice steady, “secretly like.”

“Like,” Thrawn echoed as if it were a new vocabulary word, his fingers pressing tighter into the backs of his hands.

 _Or don’t like,_ Faro finished in her head, but decided to clarify instead, since that was what her superior appeared to require.

“Like. Yes, sir. Have a crush, you know, that sort of thing. Romantic interest. So it is customary, common, to trade with others to obtain the recipient you desire. To have an excuse to give them a present.”

Faro waited, unsure if she should inquire as to Thrawn’s intention. She was positive that when she’d explained the concept to him last week, she _had_ stressed the recipient would be randomly assigned. Now, however, seeing Pryce’s name on Thrawn’s datapad made her wonder if the boys down in the Data Systems unit weren’t having a little fun at the boss’ expense. Almost seventy people on the bridge--it did seem an unlikely coincidence.

“I understand,” Thrawn declared, pulling the datapad back before him. “However this is not my concern.” He looked carefully at Faro as if gauging her attentiveness before continuing. “My concern is I do not know what to give Governor Pryce.”

Relieved, Faro forgot herself for a moment and jumped back into the conversation. Here, she could help.

“That shouldn’t be a problem sir. A day at Lothal’s finest spa, perhaps, or a gift credit for the _The Yellow Nek,”_ she named the most celebrated restaurant of the capital, “or if you wish, something more personal? Clothing or jewelery suited to her style?”

The Grand Admiral was staring at her like she was speaking Huttese, and Faro wondered for a moment if she should apologize for interrupting his train of thought. But then--

“Perfect,” he deadpanned. “Trade with me. You clearly have an excellent idea of what Governor Pryce would like, and are better suited to gift her something for Life Day.”

Swallowing hard, Faro shook her head slowly, hands fisting at her sides. She pressed her lips together and counted to five before answering.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, sir.” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed at the refusal but she continued, the words coming out in a torrent. “I can’t, because _you_ can’t draw yourself for the gift exchange.”

“Ah.” The slits of red returned to ovals as comprehension dawned. “I see.”

The truth was _no one_ had wanted Thrawn. He was considered impossible to shop for, and since this was his first year commanding the ship, the consequences of a poorly-chosen gift were unknown. Faro still hadn’t figured out what to get him. But as the XO, she had to improve morale among her staff, and take hits for them as well. 

Several juggling of assignments had resulted in her ultimately being responsible for the Grand Admiral’s present. She’d actually expected it right from the getgo, and so the responsibility didn’t weigh as heavily on her shoulders as it had on others. As his XO, Faro also knew she was less intimidated by the imposing blue alien that led her troops, and was sympathetic to those who weren’t privy to his sense of obligation for his people. She would try to get him a nice present, but she didn’t think he’d demote her if he didn’t like it.

Now, however, given the context she’d imparted, Faro was worried Thrawn would think she had traded to get him on purpose. For the very reasons she’d just outlined. Stars, what a mess. No point in worrying about it now, though. Hopefully Thrawn’s lack of consideration as to the politics of gift exchanges would allow him to ignore any mistaken assumption as to her own romantic intentions. How embarrassing. Faro briefly considered lying, saying his name was randomly assigned to her, but decided not to invite further speculation. There was such a thing as protesting too much.

“I would be happy to help you procure a gift for Governor Pryce, though, sir.” No visible sign of interest from the man sitting across from her. In fact, Thrawn looked distinctly displeased, his lips twisted and one hand now tapping slowing on the desk.

“And, well,” Faro tried to cheer him up, “you could also give me a hint as to what you’d like, sir. I’ll do my best.” Couldn’t hurt to ask, since now he knew she had to buy him a present also.

“I know you will, Commander,” Thrawn said slowly, “but please don’t go to any trouble.” The words sounded rehearsed, as if he’d heard them in a holo long ago and been ready to deliver at the first opportunity. Then he sighed, and the sound was unusual. Faro felt almost sorry for him.

“As for Governor Pryce…” Thrawn stood up, waving Faro back into her seat. “It is of course not among your official duties, but I would be grateful for your assistance in determining the most appropriate gift.” A thin smile, like he’d tasted something intolerable but was too polite to spit it out, crossed his face. “This will be my first Life Day celebration.”

“My pleasure, sir.” She cleared her throat. “A budget?”

Thrawn tilted his head in question, and then seemed to realize what she was asking.

“Is it common practice to limit one’s generosity financially? Surely the value of the particular gift to the recipient should help determine the appropriate investment?”

“Yes sir,” Faro smiled despite herself. It was a nice way to look at it, but most of his officers didn’t have the salaries to afford them the same perspective. “Of the options I listed, did anything seem particularly appealing?”

Thrawn was taken aback, his mouth pursed, jaw set. A strange color ringed his hairline, the blue there turning more indigo. It was a reaction Faro hadn’t seen before. 

“The gift should appeal to the Governor, correct? Not to me.”

Now he was just being difficult. The Chiss couldn’t be completely clueless to gift-giving customs. Faro didn’t try to hide her exasperation, although she did temper it to his rank.

“Of course not, but it will be more meaningful if you select it. You could decide at least upon some aspect of the present--color, type, or purpose, perhaps.”

He didn’t argue, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When they opened, Faro thought Thrawn looked almost...worried? Nervous? It was a very odd expression on his features.

“Such as something blue to highlight her eyes? A gown cut to flatter her figure? A fire-ruby ring to impart nostalgia for her homeworld?”

Speechless at the examples, Faro could only nod. She thought Thrawn would do just fine without her help, if that was where his mind had already gone. And had he really just suggested a _ring_? 

Thrawn, thankfully, appeared to either not notice or had dismissed her shock. “I have not given it much thought, Commander. I will reflect upon it, look forward to your guidance, and we shall discuss later.”

 _Like hell you haven’t given it much thought,_ Faro internally scoffed, but what came out instead was: “Yes sir.” 

“Dismissed.”

~~

The shops in Dinar’s central business district weren’t as nice as the ones on Coruscant, but according to the ship’s MWR chief, there was an art gallery. Faro had to find something for her boss, and was running out of time. Life Day was tomorrow. Hopefully there would be something affordable that would interest him, although she wasn’t certain how she’d know the good art from the bad. It would be necessary, she vowed, when giving advice to Thrawn about Pryce’s gift, to stress the concept that it was the thought that counted. That would help her own cause as well. A conversation she wasn’t looking forward to when she was back on the ship.

Faro was still hunting for the correct street when her comm chimed.

Turning down a narrow lane that looked promising, she clicked it to life.

“Faro here.”

“Commander Faro, this is Governor Pryce.”

Of course it was. From the first word, that slick voice was unmistakable. It wasn’t the first time Governor Pryce had a reason to comm her, but Faro was far from the _Chimaera._ It would be difficult to respond to a tasking from Lothal’s steely-eyed administrator at the moment.

“Good afternoon, Governor. I’m actually planetside.”

“I heard,” came the reply, “I’d like to meet.” A slight pause. “There is something we should discuss.”

“Certainly,” Faro said, curious more than concerned. Unlike Thrawn, she didn’t report to Pryce and there were fewer potential shortcomings to address. And at least she knew Pryce didn’t have Thrawn as _her_ gift recipient. She wouldn’t get sucked into a parallel conversation. The boss, sadly, was Faro's problem.

“I’m not in the capital, though. It will take me well over an hour to get to city hall, Governor, my apologies.”

“Perhaps I can come to you, Commander Faro.” Pryce’s clipped voice turned staticky as the lane widened into an arcade, with a curved roof sheltering bustling shops.

“I’m in Dinar,” Faro explained, “in the shopping arcade.”

A lothcat startled her, darting out from some hidden lair, and Faro gripped the comm tighter as Pryce replied with no hesitation.

“I’ll see you at the Dinar art gallery in an hour.”

The comm closed without her reply or assent, and Faro was mildly annoyed at Pryce’s assumption. Still, the Governor outranked her, and perhaps this would give her an opportunity to figure out what would make for a good Life Day gift. Maybe it wasn’t too late to advise Thrawn. But the choice of location, that was even more intriguing. Had Pryce learned of her assignment? Or was the art gallery a common rendezvous point in Dinar? 

Soon she would find out.

~~

 _Luminism,_ as the gallery was called, seemed accidentally cozy. There was a small caf station near the front office, where presumably business was done and credits exchanged. The caf was free, and when Faro offered to pay in her ignorance, the bohemian-looking curator walked away in apparent disgust.

Faro settled into a pale yellow chair, after making sure it wasn’t part of an exhibit, and sipped the bitter caf with a sigh. It was excellent, but art wasn’t really her thing and she didn’t feel exactly comfortable hanging around.

The trip had been a waste. She hadn’t found anything she thought would particularly entice Thrawn. Nothing she could afford, anyway. There was one piece, untitled, that had a color scheme that somehow reminded her of the Grand Admiral, but it seemed odd to purchase on his behalf. When she’d asked the gallery attendant if they had any rare off-world art, he’d sighed dramatically and said anything of true aesthetic value had been seized by “you people.”

Faro was off duty, dressed in what she had thought were perfectly acceptable civilian clothes, but apparently still exuded something of the Empire. She tried not to be disturbed by the implication. Although of course Faro knew Thrawn confiscated artwork for his collection, it was necessary, of strategic importance, not frivolous theft.

In any event, art had been her first and only idea for Thrawn, but now she needed another. Faro crossed her legs and glanced at her chrono as she tried to brainstorm gifts for her boss. Pryce was late.

~~

Governor Pryce was exactly twenty-four minutes late, but Faro certainly wasn’t going to point it out. The woman strode with authority into the gallery, and Faro got smartly to her feet. Pryce was also out of uniform, but still looked imposing in a black skirt with knee-high boots and tight red tunic. Suddenly the curator’s comment earlier made more sense. Maybe Imperials did have a certain...aura.

Pryce smiled, a strained but sincere look, and poured a caf for herself before saying anything. Once the mug was in hand, she sat on a light blue plasteel ottoman across from Faro.

“Commander Faro, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Not at all, Governor Pryce,” Faro replied, returning to her seat and picking up her own drink. “It’s nice to see you.”

Pryce raised an eyebrow as if she doubted that piece of information, but was gracious, as she usually was, yet with a familiar hint of calculation seeping through her words. Faro didn’t _not_ like Pryce, but didn’t exactly trust her either. She focused on the Governor’s voice.

“I must say, it’s a bit ironic, that you came to Lothal just when I was looking for you. And…” Pryce paused, waving a hand to indicate the location, “even more ironic that you came here.”

Faro smiled politely, praying she wouldn’t have to ask for the irony to be explained. She really was at a loss, but did wish to have an opportunity to ask Pryce what she was hoping her Life Day gift would be, if she could manage to slip it into conversation.

But Pryce didn’t waste words, and set down her caf, leaning to close the distance between them.

“Commander. Did you draw Grand Admiral Thrawn for the gift exchange? Is that why you’re here?” she asked, the words almost breathless, coming with the force of blaster bolts from Pryce’s lips.

“Yes, Governor.” Faro tried to smile at the admission, to act like this was a normal conversation and not at all as bizarre as it felt. “But unfortunately he’s quite difficult to shop for.”

“Trade with me,” Pryce said, without pause. “I’ve got Eli Vanto. He should be easy.”

This was extremely unexpected. And speaking of irony… Faro couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. Pryce wanted Thrawn as a giftee? And Thrawn had Pryce. If they were matched this way, the gossip that already was simmering would boil over. Although given Thrawn’s comments on the Governor’s figure and eyes, perhaps it wasn’t pure speculation at all.

Her shock must have shown, but as Thrawn had misinterpreted her reaction to the same suggestion, so did Pryce. “Come, Commander, I know people trade all the time. Surely this isn’t a problem for you? You just said you hadn’t yet purchased a gift.”

“And you have?” 

The question came out before she could stop herself, but Pryce didn’t seem to mind, clearly excited about her success.

“An ancient Life Day Orb. Genuine and completely intact. From the clan of the disgraced Wookiee leader Tarfful.” She smiled with self-satisfaction. “I had it authenticated by three separate sources, including a Trandoshan who recognized the item before I had even explained its supposed origin.”

Faro wasn’t very good at Wookiee history, but that seemed to be very valuable indeed, and, she had to admit, an excellent gift for Thrawn.

“He’ll love it,” she smiled sincerely at the other woman. “Of course I’ll trade with you for Vanto.”

Pryce’s features relaxed, eyes sparkling. The Governor had clearly needed an excuse to gift the Grand Admiral something so priceless, and now she had it. Faro could imagine if that gift had just shown up...it would be awkward to explain away as anything other than an effusive expression of admiration, appreciation, or affection. Perhaps all three.

“I even had a display stand constructed,” the other woman confided suddenly, “of crystalline and wroshyr wood.” It was as if she was bursting to tell, and Faro grinned at the enthusiasm. Pryce was obviously inspired. _All three,_ Faro mentally confirmed. _I really think she’s crazy about him._

“Gorgeous,” Faro replied. “He’ll be thrilled.”

As she finished the phrase, and took in Pryce’s undisguised delight, Faro felt her heart sink. 

She’d told Thrawn to get Pryce something like a _day at the spa._

This...this gift from Pryce was so perfect, so tailor-made to his tastes, it was inevitable that the Governor would be disappointed with any of the options she’d suggested Thrawn offer. Of course, from a random officer, gift credits to a fancy restaurant or a Naboo silk scarf would be completely adequate. But the unfortunate reality was once Pryce knew Thrawn was her benefactor, she would be crushed. The Governor apparently understood his desires well, and yet Thrawn appeared completely at a loss as to what to gift Pryce. It was true, the Governor was perhaps not as obvious in her outside interests, but still...

What in the world could Pryce want for Life Day? She quickly scanned Pryce’s neck and hands for jewelery. Faro had no idea of Pryce’s hobbies, her tastes, her interests. Judging by Thrawn’s reaction to being assigned the politician, he also seemed remarkably clueless. No surprise there, Faro had to admit, for the _average_ man, but she would have expected Grand Admiral Thrawn to be more observant. 

It was her duty to find out, that was the only answer. 

Faro was Thrawn’s First Officer and would be damned if she didn’t do everything possible to salvage this situation. This was the whole problem with gift-giving, and why the assignments were supposed to be random--to avoid these issues of inequality and disappointment and dashed expectations.

Pouring them both another caf, Faro made small talk, surprised at how Pryce seemed more than happy to stay a while. Half an hour later, the gallery curator realized the sector’s governor was his guest and brought them some canapes before withdrawing.

Faro had never spent so much time one-on-one with Governor Pryce, and was surprised to find herself enjoying the conversation. She had braced herself to socialize for practical purposes, to get some intel to help her boss, but it didn’t take long to decide she actually quite liked hanging out with Pryce. She learned a bit more about the other woman’s background, things that weren’t written in ISB personnel files, and they discussed a variety of topics--everything from the latest news from Coruscant to the sad scarcity of good Ithorian food in the sector. When the conversation turned to cuisine, she learned Pryce thought _The Yellow Nek_ was highly overrated. _Cross that off the list,_ Faro groaned internally, even though she had already determined that something more special was warranted for Pryce’s Life Day gift.

Unfortunately, she still hadn’t figured out a diplomatic way to ask, until, after finishing the finger food, Pryce dabbed at her lips and leaned back with a glint in her eye.

“So,” she began, “Vanto. Any ideas?”

Ah, thought Faro. Here was her chance! Giving a small shrug, she tried to sound casual.

“It’s so hard to shop for other people. For example,” she smiled at Pryce, “what would _you_ like for Life Day, Governor? Shopping for an Imperial Governor has to be daunting.”

That elicited a laugh from the other woman, and a nod of agreement.

“Much like you didn’t know what to get your boss, I suppose,” she concurred. 

“Quite,” answered Faro. Then, trying to sound like it was just friendly curiosity: “Seriously, Governor, if someone wanted to get you the perfect present, what would it be?”

“Anything?” Pryce rolled her caf mug between her palms, looking blankly over Faro’s shoulder.

“Anything at all.”

After all, Thrawn had implied there was no budget. Hopefully his salary could handle whatever Pryce said next. And if it couldn’t, at least Faro could come up with a way to make an accommodation or compromise that would work.

The Governor was silent, thinking, then the faintest tint of red crept up her collar. Pryce’s thin lips twisted as if she was trying to keep something from escaping her tongue, the look completely at odds with her previous ease. She abruptly set down the mug.

“I have no idea,” she answered in a harsh tone.

Faro wasn’t going to give up that easily. She felt almost friendly with Pryce by this point, after talking to her about work and life for the last ninety minutes. Surely she could press her for some clue. Flattery could help, Faro decided.

“I just wonder if there’s a gift that would please you as much as the Grand Admiral is certain to appreciate your thoughtfulness with the Life Day Orb.” Pryce’s face softened slightly, the lines around her eyes deepening, but her lips stayed tightly pressed together. The woman was determined not to speak. “Something rare or hard to find?” Faro encouraged.

The Governor clasped her hands together in her lap, shaking her head.

“Nothing comes to mind. What about you, Commander Faro? What would you like for Life Day?”

Shavit, thought Faro. This isn’t helping at all. “I wouldn’t mind a day at the spa,” she answered, because that was already floating around her brain as exhibit A of a woefully inadequate gift. “A good massage.”

Governor Pryce didn’t respond, and Faro was suddenly certain the woman hadn’t been listening. That distant look was still in Pryce’s large blue eyes. Replaying the conversation in her head, trying to pinpoint the source of this daze, Faro had an epiphany. What if there was something to this gossip? Or, rather, what if there wasn’t, but could be?

Thrawn had taught her how to test her enemies. With his battle tactics, he was known to send out a common fighter formation to interpret his opponents’ thoughts, predict their strategies and defenses. Time to use his lessons. _For love, not war,_ Faro bit back a smirk. It was clear Pryce had a crush. The question was, would she act upon it? Did she want to?

“Governor,” Faro hoped her tone was appropriately conspiratorial, “Grand Admiral Thrawn actually asked me the other day if you had been included in the gift exchange.”

_Test missiles: fired._

Pryce’s face lit up like a Tatooine sunrise.

_Result: direct hit._

“I think,” Faro continued, “he was hoping your presence on the bridge meant you were participating.”

_Initial strike results confirmed with the second array._

The Governor looked stunned, flattered, and that rouge reappeared at the edges of her tunic. Faro felt inordinately pleased with herself. Finally she was getting somewhere. Pryce looked like a teenager infatuated with a holofilm star, tongue-tied and clearly unable to come up with the best response.

“You know him better than anyone,” said Faro, ready to finalize her hypothesis, “so I’m just relieved that you commed me today. For the trade.”

Pryce sat straighter, pride, suspicion, and that persistent blush on her face deepening.

“My pleasure,” she said smoothly, voice in high contrast to the pleased flush of her skin, “I’ve enjoyed our afternoon.”

With that, Pryce stood up, looking almost shy and somehow shorter than she usually did on the bridge. Faro had never been so determined to play matchmaker in her life. 

“Me too,” said Faro sincerely. “If you ever want to...you know, just...grab a caf, please comm me.”

Pryce’s eyes changed slightly, their deep blue brightening, and her smile broadened. 

“Thank you, Commander,” she replied, and Faro was a bit sad to hear how deliberate the title sounded. “I’d like that.”

~~

Back aboard the _Chimaera,_ Faro wasted no time. First, she stowed the Givin abacus she’d found for Commander Vanto. The antique dealer had said any mathematician or statistician would appreciate the gift, and while such things were beyond her, it looked pretty enough to be a decoration if he was lying. A few more credits than she’d intended to spend, but Vanto was a friend. She didn’t mind.

Second, she set off for the Data Systems unit. At times like this, Faro was grateful for her rank. It didn’t take long for her to convince Lieutenant Duglas to remove both Thrawn and Pryce from the crew gift exchange roster. She assured him the order had come from the boss directly, and that was the end of that. The quickness of his compliance made her wonder if indeed Thrawn’s assignment had been rigged, although Pryce’s clearly hadn’t been.

Finally, she headed to the Grand Admiral’s office, not even bothering to change into her work clothing. Instinctively, Faro thought this evidence of her reconnaissance would be more convincing for the conversation she intended to have.

The door slid open when she buzzed, Thrawn standing to the left and wordlessly ushering her inside. He had the room’s impressive holo display illuminated, and clearly been studying something. Faro glanced at the numerous artworks, quickly determining that she had no idea where they were from and hoping he wouldn’t quiz her on the subject.

Her superior officer made no move to sit, so Faro simply stood at his side and waited for him to acknowledge her. After a few minutes of narrowed red eyes glaring at some oblong specimen, Thrawn abruptly killed the display and sat behind his desk.

“Yes, Commander? Are you about to go on leave?”

One eyebrow was raised, taking in her attire as if he hadn’t noticed when she walked in. Sometimes Thrawn could be so annoying, and Faro devoutly hoped now was not going to be one of those times. She was trying to help him, after all.

“Just back from Lothal, sir.” She paused, meeting his stare with all the weight she could manage. “I spent the afternoon with Governor Pryce.”

The eyebrow lifted higher, his mouth curling slightly at the edges.

“So this is in regards to the gift? You have determined the best present for the exchange?”

“I have, Grand Admiral.” Thrawn waited, and when it was clear she would not be prompted, Faro took a deep breath, putting all the authority she could muster into her next words. Yes, he was her superior officer, but he was a man, and men could be dense. This was something she knew well. Thrawn needed orders, for his own good. She would have to deliver her advice in a way he would be unable to refuse.

“The optimum gift for Governor Pryce is a day of your leave, Grand Admiral.” His eyes didn’t change, clearly that big brain attempting to parse her meaning. “When I say _your leave,_ sir, I mean in your company. A holiday.” _A date._ She hoped he would get the implication without using the word, and plowed forward, even as she saw Thrawn’s neck tense. Not a good sign. 

“Neither of you are ever away from work, and she needs a break. Governor Pryce doesn’t have enough time to do things she likes and enjoys, like go to the holos, or walk in the Westhills orchards, or visit the art gallery in Dinar.” 

There, that got a small flash of interest, a glimmer in those red eyes that were currently boring holes into her face. Good, Faro thought, but she wasn’t done. 

“She won’t do these things alone. Her schedule always interferes. However, if you _accompany_ her, plan a day of activities that suit your personal tastes and hers, it will be the ideal gift.”

She braced herself, expecting Thrawn to argue, or attempt to divine how she knew all this, but instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, thinking.

Faro waited.

“Life Day is tomorrow. Technically neither I nor the Governor are on duty?”

“Yes sir. Just on call, sir.” Faro vowed that any place he wanted to take Pryce that would normally close, she would keep open for business if she had to pay the staff salaries herself. And she would block both of their comms using the _Chimaera’s_ jamming frequencies if she had to as well.

“Are you certain, Karyn?” Thrawn asked, the question lacking his typical authoritarian delivery. Faro was so shocked at his use of her first name she barely heard his next words. “This is what Governor Pryce would like?”

“I am certain,” she replied. “She'll love it.”

“Very well.” Thrawn reached for his datapad. “I will make the arrangements, if you will inform the Governor that her “gift” will arrive at 0900 at her residence tomorrow?”

“Happy to, sir.”

“Dismissed.” He smiled at her, a real smile that crinkled his eyes and drew lines by his lips. Faro had never thought she’d be so happy to encourage the gossip mill, but Thrawn looked preposterously pleased. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“My pleasure, Grand Admiral,” Faro grinned. “She likes Ithorian food,” she added in a rush. “If, you know, you want to make a picnic of that orchard walk.”

“Noted,” Thrawn said, head lifting from his datapad. “Anything else?”

“No sir. Enjoy your day off, sir.”

And, Faro thought as she walked back to her cabin, remembering Governor Pryce’s blush and Thrawn’s rare smile, she was certain he would.


End file.
